Faithfully
by finchel-diaries
Summary: Rachel é sonhadora e determinada. Conseguiu ir para New York, entrou na melhor faculdade de lá e fez muitos amigos. Mas o que será que o tempo reserva para ela? Um amor, talvez? Será que ela vai conseguir tirar lindo e alto menino da cabeça? NÃO CONTÉM SPOILER
1. Chapter 1

Rachel não podia estar mais feliz. Realizou seu sonho de ir para New York, entrou para uma das melhores faculdades de lá e, mesmo com sua personalidade difícil, tem muitos amigos. Resumindo: para ela, as coisas iam tão bem que nem ela mesma acreditava.

É claro que, junto com a felicidade de estar no lugar mais fantástico do mundo, também tinha melancolia. Tudo a fazia lembrar de seus amigos, aqueles que deixou em Lima, de sua família, e até do pouco que conseguiu conquistar lá. Rachel Berry sempre soube que seu futuro seria brilhante, até porque ninguém mais do que ela acreditava que havia nascido para brilhar, e, de um certo modo, Lima não era o lugar certo para ela.

Mas todo o sofrimento e esforço valeram a pena. Rachel agora dividia o apartamento com sua melhor amiga, Santana, e de noite, trabalhava um pouco em um bar, chamado Golden Stars (não é a toa que foi o que mais chamou sua atenção),cantando. Duas ou três apresentações por noite bastavam para que ela tivesse um dinheirinho extra para comprar roupas, sapatos e etc. A pequena Berry nunca havia se empenhado tanto em seus estudos e compromissos quanto agora. Na verdade, Rachel andava se preocupando tanto com seu futuro e se empenhando tanto em seus estudos que quase não saia de casa, o que incomodava Santana profundamente.

-Vai Rachel, sai desse quarto. Vamos fazer alguma coisa! Você está na cidade mais maravilhosa do mundo e nem sequer aproveita o que ela tem para nos oferecer!

-E você acha que eu não sei Santana? Meu sonho sempre foi morar aqui, o único problema é que eu dei duro para chegar onde estou e não é agora que eu vou relaxar.

-Duas horinhas não fazem mal a ninguém. Ou você fecha esse livro e vai passear comigo, ou eu dou uma de Lima Heights.

-Tudo bem. Mas só duas horinhas.

Depois de tanta insistência, Rachel finalmente largou os livros e saiu com sua melhor amiga. Ela precisava disso. De ar fresco, de sair daquele apartamento. Já era quase pôr do sol quando as duas saíram de casa. A luz meio amarela meio alaranjada do sol deixava NY mais lindo do que o normal, e, para aproveitar essa beleza toda, as duas foram para o Central Park. Nenhum lugar de NY era mais lindo.

Depois de cantar, o que Rachel mais gostava era de deitar naquela grama, sentir o vento brincar com seu rosto e seus cabelos, e observar as estrelas quando anoitecia.

Rachel ficou tão distraída e relaxada de estar lá, que perdeu a hora, já eram quase nove horas e elas estavam lá desde o por do sol, o que é bastante tempo. Sem mais nem menos, Rachel cutucou Santana, que levou um susto, e disse:

-ACORDA SANTANA, A GENTE PERDEU A HORA!

Rachel saiu correndo, o mais rápido que podia, afinal, já era tarde e ela nem tinha feito seu trabalho de artes cênicas ainda. Sem olhar para onde andava, sem querer, ela trombou com uma pessoa sem querer, e acabou caindo no chão. Meio atordoada, Rachel só conseguiu se levantar graças a uma mão estendida na sua frente. Era um menino lindo, de mais ou menos 1,95, com um pequeno topete no cabelo. Pegou sua mão e, justo quando foi pedir desculpas, ficou perdida em seus olhos meio castanhos claros meio escuros, que a faziam se sentir de um jeito esquisito.

-Ei, você está bem?

-S-sim, estou. – Rachel dizia, meio atordoada – Me desculpe por ter trombado em você, é que eu estou com um pouco de pressa e eu nem vi você na frente.

-Tudo bem . A propósito, meu nome é Finn – disse ele.

-E eu sou Rachel – disse, ofegante – Ei, agora eu tenho eu tenho que ir, já perdi a hora. Até qualquer dia.

-Até, e, tomara que um dia eu te veja aqui de novo!

Rachel abanou a mão, e só voltou a correr quando Santana a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que a troca de olhares entre ela e Finn se quebrasse repentinamente.

Assim que chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que queria fazer era tomar um banho, e depois, dormir. Rachel sabia que já não dava mais tempo de fazer seu trabalho, pois toda essa revira volta fez com que ela chegasse em casa somente às onze. Tomou seu banho, vestiu seu pijama branco com estrelas rosas e douradas, e se deitou, tentando dormir. Mas toda vez que Rachel fechava os olhos, tudo que vinha em sua cabeça era o menino alto que tinha conhecido mais cedo, Finn, e como aquela troca de olhares a fez se sentir diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Haviam semanas que Rachel não esquecia Finn. Qualquer coisa que ela fizesse, fazia com que ela se lembrasse dele. Seus olhos, cabelos, seu jeitinho tímido, fazia com que, despercebidamente, um sorrisinho aparecesse em seus lábios

Santana, soube no primeiro olhar dos dois, que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Ela tem tipo um sexto sentido pra romances. Tudo que ela fala, ou pelo menos metade, ou é verdade, ou faz muito sentido. Rachel já tinha cansado de ouvi-la falar que eles tinham sentido alguma coisa, que ela viu como Finn ficou sem-graça quando olhou em seus olhos, de como ficou surpreso ao pegar sua mão...

Berry não sabia se aquilo era verdade, ou se era somente una invenção da cabeça de Santana:

- Para com isso! Eu o vi somente uma vez.. e além do mais, não estou pronta para um relacionamento agora - disse Rachel.

-Quem aqui disse em relacionamento?-disse Santana, intrigada- Eu só disse que vocês dois pareceram ficar sem-graça e eu sei que você gostou dele, e ele de você, mas não disse nada de namoro ou qualquer coisa do tipo - um sorriso torto repentinamente aparece em seu lábios, juntamente com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

É incrível como Santana realmente tinha razão das coisas e de como Rachel gostava de escondê-las. Parecia que ela dizia pra si mesma: "Esqueça isso Rachel, é coisa da sua cabeça".

Mas não era, ela só não queria admitir. Quando Finn apareceu em sua frente, ela começou a tremer, se sentir tonta (um pouco por causa do tombo, talvez), mas sabia que estava sentindo algo diferente. Não só seu coração estava acelerado, como havia borboletas em seu estômago.

Ela nunca mais o vira. Todos os dias, quando acordava, praticamente rezava, pedindo aos céus mais uma oportunidade para vê-lo de novo, nem que fosse como um imprevisto.  
Mas até então, nada. Era uma vontade tão forte de vê-lo mais uma vez que já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, nem prestar atenção nas aulas.

Cinco semanas se passaram desde a primeira e, para ela, ultima vez que tinha visto Finn. Para Rachel, as coisas realmente importantes ficavam guardadas com ela, e com certeza não era a toa que aquele tombo tinha ficado marcado, não só em seu pensamento, mas também em sua perna (surgiram hematomas enormes ao redor de seu joelho).

Por mais que ela tentasse esquecer aquilo, ela não conseguia. A única saída era seguir em frente e se focar nos estudos.

Depois de uns meses, Rachel tinha conseguido se esquecer de Finn, ou, pelo menos, achava. Continuava cantando no Golden Stars, toda sexta-feira, e estava mais do que nunca, focada em seus sonhos. Linda e talentosa, era invejada por todos na faculdade.

Mas não era esse o motivo de estar feliz de novo, não estava feliz por ter recuperado sua fama de talentosa e persistente de volta, e sim, por poder participar do New Week.

Foi assim que Rachel conquistou fama na NYADA. Era simplesmente o melhor evento do ano, pelo menos para ela. Era uma semana em que novos alunos chegavam a escola, participavam de varios eventos, campeonatos e feiras junto com os veteranos.

Rachel se lembra perfeitamente de quando chegou lá, participou de vários concursos e, obviamente, ganhou todos eles e de como deixou o restante dos alunos de boca aberta. Era sempre bom ter alunos novos por lá. Para ela, significavam mais pessoas para aplaudir seu talento.

Geralmente, todos os anos as feiras se tratam de assuntos diferentes, os campeonatos são diferentes e os temas também são diferentes. Rachel estava extremamente entusiasmada.

Já era segunda-feira, primeiro dia do programa New Week e a faculdade já estava completamente cheia. Rachel, como sempre, já estava lá faz tempo, ajudando nos últimos preparativos.

De repente, o sinal toca. Significa que aqueles que estão em aula estão livres e podem ir receber os calouros.

Nesse momento, tudo já estava pronto. Enfeites já colocados, musica tocando, cartazes dizendo "BEM-VINDOS!" espalhados por todas as partes. Rachel tinha ajudado muito nesses últimos dias, quando ela fica com uma coisa na cabeça, não desiste ate que fique perfeito.

Com sede, e Santana, com fome, decidiram ir a cantina comprar alguma coisa para beber e comer. Rachel é tradicional, pede um copinho de água gelada e Santana, sempre com fome, batatas fritas.

As duas são muito amigas, tanto ao ponto de andar praticamente abraçadas pelos corredores.

O sinal toca mais uma vez, e em seguida, os veteranos são chamados ao pátio para conversar com os calouros, participar das competições e apresentações e fazer as inscrições dos recém chegados. As duas logo se apresentam no centro da faculdade, que estava cheio por sinal, e é ai que Rachel avista, bem de longe, um menino bem alto, de topete no cabelo e um sorriso tímido no rosto. No mesmo instante, uma cara de surpresa aparece em seu rosto.

-Meus Deus, eu não acredito. É...é...é Finn - diz ela para si mesma, deixando seu copo de agua cair no chão.

NOTA: eu sei que, por ter visto Finn somente uma vez, Rachel esta muito in love, rs. Por mais que eu tenha falado sobre isso, vou tentar explicar melhor no terceiro!


	3. Chapter 3

Faithfully - Cap3

Naquele momento, parecia que seu coração havia parado. Rachel já não conseguia respirar, e parecia que aquela tontura, e a impressao de que estava prestes a cair, aumentava a cada passo que Finn dava.

Santana, vendo Rachel imóvel ali, correu para ajudá-la. Pegou o copo do chão e a segurou, na tentativa de amortecer seu tombo. Assim que viu que a amiga ja havia melhorado, foi correndo ajudar no patio.

Rachel simplesmente não acreditava. Todo aquele tempo sem pensar em Finn, todas as suas tentativas de esquecê-lo, acabaram a patir do momento em que ela o viu, ao longe. Mesmo ja tendo o visto uma vez, aquela, era como se fosse a primeira.

E como se não bastasse pensar nele todo dia, agora, Rachel teria que vê-lo todos os dias. Era uma ideia que ela não suportava, porque, por mais que ela o "ame", por mais que ela queira ele, ela precisava se focar no seu futuro, na sua carreira, no seu sucesso.

O fato é que, se Rachel ficasse com Finn, ela teria que abrir mão de seu futuro, pois seria uma distração muito grande para ela. Só que abandonar seu sonho, seria duro demais para ela.

Santana, vendo a amiga desconsolada, chorando, não tinha nada mais a fazer do que ajuda-la.

-Rach, o que você estã pensando? Eu sei que alguma coisa está passando nessa cabecinha.

-Ah Santana. Estou pensando em Finn... pensando que, eu gosto muito dele.

- E porque não fala com ele, boba?

- Porque, eu só vi ele uma vez na vida, e mesmo se eu ja tivesse falado com ele, eu não quero comprometer meu futuro. Desde criança, eu sempre soube que eu seria uma estrela. Eu nasci para isso - disse Rachel, chorando.

- Mas tem so um detalhe que você esqueceu meu bem. O Finn vai estudar aqui, quem sabe, não vai fazer a mesma coisa que você!

- Mas como voce sabe Santana?

- Porque ele ta ai fora, tonta! Vai se inscrever aqui!

- Você acha?

- CLARO que acho Rachel. Se não e estaria aqui para que?

- É verdade - disse Rachel, enxugando as lágrimas - Vou tentar falar com ele.

De repente, uma chama se ascendeu dentro da pequena Berry, e por um impulso, saiu correndo em direção ao pátio onde, segundo ela, seu "amor" a esperava.

Assim que chegou no grande espaço, cheio de gente, Rachel ia empurrando, um a um, até que esbarrou com Finn, de novo.

-Nossa! Parece que só nos encontramos assim, nos esbarrando - disse Finn, incrivelmente surpreso.

-S..sim - disse ela, ofegante - te vi la do fundo, e pela altura, pensei que fosse você mesmo - repentinamente, os dois dão risada.

- Mas entao, você estuda aqui?

- Sim, estudo. E você, vai começar hoje?

-Mais ou menos... - disse ele, fazendo com que uma expressão de intriga aparecesse em seu rosto.

-Como assim?

- Eu vim conhecer. Tenho o sonho de fazer artes cênicas.

- Jura? Eu curso artes cenicas! Podemos estudar juntos, ou eu posso te ajudar.

-Sim, seria otimo - diz ele, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

Finn estava radiante, assim como Rachel. E antes que qualquer um falasse alguma coisa, se viram trocando um beijo, bem ali, no meio do patio.

NOTA: DESCULPEM A DEMORA, MAS ESPEREM O PROXIMO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel se sentia bem. Mais do que bem. Rachel se sentia... amada.

Ela ja havia tido outros amores, outros meninos em sua vida, mas nenhum deles havia feito que ela se sentisse tão feliz. Finn era sem dúvida, o homem da vida dela.

Depois de terem celado aquele beijo doce e amoroso, ambos se olharam, sem nada a dizer, apenas sorriram. Para Rachel, ver Finn sorrindo, significava que ele sentia a mesma coisa por ela, simplesmente por ter correspondido. Para Finn, ver o sorriso dela significava que ela tinha gostado, que aquilo dormia dentro dela desde o dia no parque, assim como dormia nele mesmo.

-Eu...e-eu... me desculpe - disse Rachel, desfazendo o sorriso em seu rosto, que tomava uma cara de preocupação. - Eu não tive a intenção... eu...

-Calma, está tudo bem - disse Finn, rindo - Não precisa se preocupar, eu gostei.

Ambos deram uma risadinha de vergonha, e se abraçaram, dando um celinho. O mundo parecia rodar ao redor dos dois, de um jeito que, eles se esqueceram de todo o mundo. E então, sempre com pressa, Santana chegou correndo, e consequentemente, atrapalhando os dois.

- Ah meu Deus, atrapalhei alguma coisa? - os olhos esbugalhados de Santana davam a parecer que ela estava muito aflita, ou preocupada.

-Não Santana, magina - disse Rachel, se separando de Finn.

-Ah, que bom então! Agora, escuta.. ahn, tô com um pouco de pressa. TUA APRESENTAÇÃO É AGORA MINHA FILHA, VAMOS LOGO PRO PALCO OU ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO CANTA!

Rachel tinha se esquecido completamente da apresentação que ela iria fazer ali, do lado de Finn, e assim que Santana chegou com pressa para contar para ela, uma cara de espanto apareceu em seu rosto e, antes de sair correndo, deu seu último celinho em Finn, que tambem corria para ficar na primeira fila e ver sua pequena estrela cantar.

Rachel já estava em sua cabine, esperando que fosse anunciada, afinando sua voz junto a Santana, quandode repete, seu celular (um Iphone 4 com capinha branca e cheia de estrelinhas douradas) apitou. Era uma mensagem...

"Hoje você me fez sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu não vejo a hora de te ver cantar, e de tê-la novamente em meus braços. Na primeira fileira, procure por mim. Boa sorte estrelinha, e eu... te amo.  
Finn"

Assim que Rach terminou de ler a mensagem, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, de orelha a orelha, juntamente à lágrimas, e justo quando ia responder...

-SENHORAS E SENHORES, EU LHES APRESENTO RACHEL BERRY!

Rachel jogou deu celular no colo de Santana, que o pegou rapidamente, e saiu correndo em direção ao palco, subindo as escadas e pegando o microfone do diretor da escola, que a tinha anunciado, e assim que se posicionou, a música começou a tocar, e ela começou a cantar.

Don't tell me not to live  
Just sit and putter  
Life's candy  
And the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade

E mesmo cantando, Rachel procurava seu Finn na plateia, seus olhos correndo desesperadamente por todas aquelas pessoas. E então, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os deles, ambos sorriam, assim como seus olhos. Tudo parecia bem agora.

A musica parou de tocar, e Rachel agradeceu a plateia, que a aplaudia loucamente. Ela amava as palmas da multidão, assim como uma verdadeira estrela. Mas ela não estava ligando para isso naquele momento... tudo que ela queria era beijar Finn novamente. Parecia que quando eles estavam juntos, o tempo parada, o mundo parava de girar em sua órbita, e principalmente, só havia os dois naquele grande universo.

Depois de encontrar Finn, que estava conversando com Santana, Rachel teve uma ideia:

-Ei, porque não vamos todos pro bar Golden Stars? Eu consigo bastante desconto, já que canto lá às vezes...

- Vamos sim, meu amor – disse Finn, acariciando o cabelo liso e comprido de Rachel.

-Eu não posso agora, pombinhos. Tenho que ajudar a desmontar as coisas. Podem ir vocês – disse Santana.

Finn deu meia volta, com um dos braços envolvidos na cintura de Rachel, que sorria radiantemente durante o longo caminho até o bar, que cortava o Central Park ao meio. O bar era pequeno, coisa simples, mas tinha a melhor comida de NY, com certeza. Rachel amava aquele lugar, simplesmente por ter o gostinho de comida caseira de seus dois pais.

Finn era discreto, por isso, pegou a mesa mais escondida do bar, para que eles ficassem realmente "a sós", e que por sorte, ficava perto do balcão. Rachel pediu um chá gelado de maçã com limão, que era especialidade do lugar, e Finn, pediu uma garrafa de água.

-Você cantou maravilhosamente bem hoje. Como uma verdadeira estrela.

-Obrigada – disse Rachel, radiante – foi especialmente pra você!

Os dois sorriram durante muito tempo, só admirando uns aos outros, seus olhos, bocas, e cada pequeno detalhe.

-Finn, eu...posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro, Rach.

Rachel hesitou um pouco antes de perguntar, mas a pergunta finalmente saiu de sua boca:

- Nós estamos namorando?

Finn sorriu, colocando sua mão em cima da mão de Rachel, que estava em cima da mesa, logo do lado do cardápio.

- Ainda não, mas eu gostaria muito que nós estivéssemos.

E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Finn ajoelhou-se do lado dela, pegando sua mão e dando um leve beijo. De repente, uma música romântica começou a tocar, e Finn, inesperadamente, tomou um suspiro, tirou uma rosa, um pouquinho amaçada do bolso, e disse:

-Rachel, quer namorar comigo?


End file.
